A Strange Romance
by Flaming Falcon
Summary: A romance from an unexpected place. I do short chapters. Sorry DanaChase
1. Chapter 1

**A Strange Romance**

**Auther:Fistoman**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rating:T**

**This Is My First Fic So No Flames Please. I always thought that the best pairing would be Dana/Chase and since I couldn't find one I decided what the heck, I'll write one.**

"**talking" _thinking_**

**It was the beginning of Their Junior year at P.C.A. when Dana returned. She walked into the girls lounge and saw a girl sitting all by herself crying. She decided to walk over. **

**Dana: "Are you alright?"**

**Girl: With some anger the girl replied, "Yeah, I'm Just perfect!"**

**Just then Zoey, Quin, and Nicole Walked into the room.**

**Zoey: "Hey what's goin on"**

**Dana: "I don't know."**

**Nicole: "Lola, what happened?"**

**Dana: "How do you know her?"**

**Zoey: "She was our roommate after you. So anyways, what happened?"**

**Lola: "You know how…(sob)… I asked out Chase last year?"**

**Zoey: "Yeah"**

**Lola: "Well I still kind of like him and….(sob)….um… I was walking into the lounge and he was kissing some girl!"**

**Zoey: "What" Zoey chocked out hoarsely.**

**Lola: "Yeah"**

**Dana: _I wonder who it was._**

**Dana had secretly had a crush on Chase when she had been at P.C.A. and this really upset her.**

**Everyone was very silent and unhappy and Nicole was going to do something about it.**

**Nicole: "Well, let's see what's going on."**

**Quin: "Yeah, does anyone know where he is?"**

**Nicole: "I think I saw him go into the guys lounge."**

**So they all made their way over to the guys lounge and when they got there, they saw Chase, Logan, and Michael playing video games while a dark haired girl watched.**

**As soon as they saw him Zoey grabbed his wrist and yanked him out of the building and all at once they yelled the same thing.**

**Girls: "We need to talk!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Girls: "We need to talk!"**

**Chase: "Hi Chase nice to see ya. But nooo, all I get is WE NEED TO TALK!"**

**Zoey: "Who is that girl!"**

**Chase: "That's my girlfriend Rebecca"**

**Lola: "Girlfriend!"**

**Dana: "When did you get a girlfriend?"**

**Chase: "I met her this summer. Our moms are friends. What's the big deal?"**

**Zoey: "Well…Lola… she still likes you, and she…um…well…"**

**Quin: "What Zoey means is that she and Lola like you and they don't want you to date someone else."**

**Zoey: "Quiiiiin, why did you say that?"**

**Chase: "Is that true?"**

**Quin: "I never lie."**

**Rebecca had been listening to this conversation from around the corner and decided to come out now. She knew who each one of them were from Chase's descriptions. She walked up and put her hand on Chase's shoulder to make the others jealous.**

**Rebecca: "Hey, is everything alright?"**

**She got a glare from Zoey, Lola, and Dana. She didn't understand why she got glared at by Dana but she didn't care much. She had Chase and that was all that matered.**

**Chase: "Yeah, everything's great. I'll talk to you guys later, okay."**

**Before anyone could say anything he turned around and left.**

**The girls stood there in shock, and all of a sudden Dana took off running twords the beach. She was the only one on the beach so she let loose and started sobbing.**

**That night Zoey, Lola, and Nicole were starting to get worried about Dna because they hadn't seen her since she had run off earlier that morning.**

**Zoey: "I'm gonna call the guys and ask them if they have seen Dana."**

**Right then Zoey's phone rang.**

**She picked it up.**

**Zoey: "Hello?"**

**Michael: "We can't find Chase, have you seen him?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Slytherin Queen93, xXcomplete fanaticXx, shortie2265, and girlie girl for the kind reviews. Sorry about the bold. The reason I am writing this is to do something different so Zoey won't be with Chase and I'm not going to do Dana/Logan because I just don't like Logan.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Michael: "We can't find Chase, have you seen him?"

Zoey: "No, we can't find Dana either."

Michael: "What happened earlier?"

Zoey: "I don't want to talk about it. Meet us at the beach in 5 minutes."

Michael: "Why the beach?"

Zoey: "Because if Chase went anywhere for peace, he went there."

They met at the beach and decided to split up. Michael and Logan went one way, Nicole and Quin in the opposite side of the beach, and Zoey and Lola went to find Dana. Zoey and Lola decided to check the basketball courts and sure enough, Dana was there shooting baskets.

Lola: "Dana, what's wrong?"

Zoey: "We were worried about you."

Dana: "Go away. I don't want to talk."

Zoey: "Dana it's getting dark. You need to come in."

Dana: "I don't care what you think Zoey. I'm not going to listen to Mama Brooks anymore!"

Lola: "Why do you care so much about Chase having a girlfriend?"

Zoey: "Do you like Chase too?"

Dana: "No!...yes."

Dana went and sat down on the bleachers and put her head in her hands. She then stood up quickly with determination in her eyes.

Dana: "I don't know whats going on between all of you but I'm going to talk to Chase."

She then ran off twords the beach where she had seen Chase earlier.

As she walked up behind him silently she heard some noise and saw Michael and Logan coming this way. They hadn't seen them and Chase was thinking deeply so he didn't notice thm. Dana then ran over to them.

Dana: " Michael, Logan, Chase is in the cafeteria, Zoey found him" She lied.

Logan: "Alright, are you coming with us? By the way, do you wanna make out?"

Dana: "No, and ew no."

Michael: "Alright, see ya later."

Chase had sill not noticed anyone from where he was hiding behind a mound of sand.

Dana was walking twords him when he started to talk to himself. She immediately stopped movig.

Chase: "What the hell happened? I can't believe that Zoey actually was mad about me having a girlfriend. And Lola had told me she was over it. Rebecca was a jerk when she put her hand on my shoulder. Trying to make the others jealous. She obviously heard the conversation. And the only person I love as more than a friend with didn't seem to care though. Rebeccs said she was getting a glare from her. I wonder why Dana would do that. Why would she care anyways?"

Dana: _Oh my God. Oh my God. He said he loves me! This is awesome!_

Zoey: "Your….in love with….Dana?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm glad you like it. This is only a warm up story though. I am going to write a longer story after this. I just wanted to see if someone would like it. By the way if you bother to read this, please review.

Disclamer: I own nothing.

Zoey: "Your….in love with….Dana?"

Chase whirled around and saw Dana and Zoey both right behind him. Immeadiatly, Zoey burst out crying and Dana just sat there in shock.

Chase: "Why do I talk to myself?"

Zoey then took off running.

Chase: "Zoey!!! Come back."

He ran off after her. She ran all the way back to her dorm sobbing. She got in the door and slammed it shut, but Chase stuck his foot in the door before it could fully close.

Chase: "Zoey let me talk to you!"

Zoey: "Go away!!!"


End file.
